


Sweet Revenge

by razorbladecass



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, these are actually really fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/pseuds/razorbladecass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mark's turn, now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd switch it over this time. Bc Jack isn't dumb enough to keep doing it. So yeah!!  
> You go, Mark.
> 
> Also, I am sorry if it is poorly written. I am quite tired and I have had a long day, so yeah. But I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Warnings: frottage, blowjobs, dirty talk, Jack calling Mark a whore and Mark just eating it the fuck up.

Even though Mark had _sworn_ to himself that he would _never_ go back to that dreadful club again, there he sat. The smell and the claustrophobia were all too familiar to him, now. It was also extremely weird that Jack was sitting beside him at the bar. He was normally off dancing or strutting himself around for everyone to gawk at by now; but he wasn’t. He was sitting next to Mark, holding his hand and looking around timidly. Mark couldn’t help but smirk.

Mark was _far_ more drunk than Jack was, which was very surprising to both of them. “C’mon, Jack! Drink more! I want you to _dance with me_!” Mark mocked, perhaps a bit too loud.

Jack smirked at the other. “Really?” Mark nodded. “Are you _sure_ you aren’t just trying to get revenge?”

Mark chuckled. “Revenge for what? I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

Jack nodded. “Sure. But no, Mark. I don’t want to dance.”

Mark frowned and let go of Jack’s hand. He stood, a wicked smile forming on his beautiful features. He walked through the crowd of people that were on the dance floor. He found the hottest guy there (that wasn’t Jack) and asked him if he’d like to dance. The guy nodded enthusiastically and wrapped an arm around Mark’s hips. Mark turned his head back to look at his boyfriend, giving him an evil smirk and a wink.

Jack _hated_ him. He also hated himself. He _knew_ that Mark was just doing this to get back at Jack for all of the times _he_ had done it. Jack sighed and ordered another beer. That was another reason that Mark was plastered; he had been drinking shots. Jack liked to stick to beer. It made him feel more at home.

Jack watched on in disgust as he saw Mark grinding mercilessly against the man that wasn‘t him. He felt jealousy rise high in him. He chugged his beer quickly, slamming he glass back down on the wooden bar. He stood, wobbling a bit more than he was expecting himself to. He walked up to Mark and cleared his throat. “C’mon _babe_.” He glared at the guy that had his hands all over Mark. “Let’s go home.”

Mark shook his head. “I’m dancing!” Mark was a drunken mess; he was slurring his words and swaying back and forth against the music.

Jack rolled his eyes. “And you say _I’m_ a brat.” Mark giggled. “Whatever, I’m going home.”

“Have _fun_.” Mark gave him another wink and continued to grind against the man. Jack sighed heavily and turned on his heel. Karma was really kicking his ass, right now.

___

Mark was already half naked when he got home. He had his flannel over his shoulder and his shoes in his hand. Jack chuckled at him and shook his head. “Did you have fun making me jealous?” he asked in a rather dark tone.

Mark chuckled. “Sure did.” He straddled Jack’s lap while he sat on the couch. “How’s it feel, hm?”

“Not good.” Jack frowned and sighed. “I’m sorry for all the times I did it.”

Mark waved his hand dismissively, then smirked. He leaned close to Jack’s ear. “It just gave us a reason to have _amazing_ sex.” He ground his hips gently against Jack’s, causing the man underneath him to breathe heavily and bite his lip.

“That it did.” Mark always loved how much thicker Jack’s accent became when it was laced with lust. “But that doesn’t mean that you ever get to do it again.”

Mark snorted and rolled his eyes. “Oh _really_?” Jack nodded, biting his lip again when Mark’s hips rutted against him harder. “Now, I don’t think that’s fair. You’ve done this a million times to me. This is only _once_.”

“I will suck your dick three times every day if you don’t ever do that again.”

Mark looked down at Jack, an evil grin plastered on his face. “Is that so?” Jack nodded, running his fingers through Mark’s hair and tugging hard. Mark moaned and his hips bucked on their own accord.

“Because you, and your cock, are _mine_.” Mark moaned and threw his head back as he grinded against Jack even harder. Jack took that opportunity to bite at Mark’s neck, leaving a nice, dark lovebite.

“ _Jack_...”

“Hm?”

“Te… Tell me I’m yours again.”

Jack smirked. “You’re mine. _All_ mine. Every little bit of you is mine. Especially that perfect ass of yours.” Jack smacked Mark’s ass, getting a bit of revenge himself from last time (when he woke up after that night, he had red spots on his ass in the shape of Mark’s hands). Mark’s moans sounded like they were straight out of a porno, and Jack chuckled. “Such an eager little whore.”

Mark nodded. “Mhm, I am eager.” He breathed in deep as Jack sucked another lovebite, but on his shoulder this time.

“Eager for what?” Jack placed a chaste kiss on the purpling skin of Mark’s shoulder.

“To make you cum.” Mark began grinding harder against Jack’s erection. Jack choked out a moan, rolling his hips up to meet Mark’s. Jack gave another yank on Mark’s hair, causing him to buck his hips even quicker. Jack felt a shot of pleasure run through him and he gave a throaty groan.

“You’re _such_ a fucking _whore_...,” Jack growled lowly as Mark’s hips stuttered in their movements. “Such a good little whore, though. I bet you’re gonna cum in your pants, aren’t you? So eager...” Jack’s voice was nearly the hottest thing Mark had ever heard. The only thing that he could do was just moan and nod as he continued grinding against Jack.

“Jack, oh _god_ , _Jack_... I-I’m gonna fucking _cum_...” Mark’s voice was hoarse, and Jack absolutely loved the way it sounded as it echoed through the room.

“Mhm, yeah you are. You’re gonna be a good little whore and cum for me.” Mark nodded, rutting his hips as fast and as hard as he could. Jack pulled once more on Mark’s hair, sending him over the edge. He collapsed onto Jack’s shoulder, moaning as loudly as possible.

Once Mark finally came back to reality, he peppered Jack’s shoulder in kisses. He looked up at Jack, a frown formed on his face. “You didn’t cum.”

Jack chuckled, petting Mark’s hair gently. “It’s okay, babe.”

Mark shook his head as he slid down Jack’s body. He plopped down on the floor on his knees, unbuttoning Jack’s jeans. Mark pulled them down Jack’s thighs and began at his boxers. “Mark, really, it- _ooh_...” Jack was cut off when Mark began to rub at his cock through the thin material.

“Shh. Let me take care of you.” Mark kissed Jack’s clothed dick, and he felt Jack shudder above him. Jack nodded, running his fingers loosely through Mark’s hair. Mark smirked and pulled Jack’s boxers down to meet his jeans.

Jack couldn’t help the gasp that traveled through him when he felt Mark’s warm mouth on the head of his cock. He felt Mark’s tongue dip into his slit and Jack tightened his grip on Mark’s hair. “ _Jesus_...” Jack pulled at the hair again, causing the other to moan around his cock. Jack involuntarily thrust his hips up into Mark’s throat. Mark didn’t even gag; he just continued to swirl his tongue around Jack’s length. He took cock like a pro.

Soon enough, Jack felt heat pooling in his belly. He tugged at Mark’s hair again, another moan emitting from him. “M-Mark... I...” Mark didn’t need Jack to finish his sentence to know that he was close.

Mark turned his attention to the head of Jack’s cock, skillfully sucking and licking as he took the rest in his hand. Jack gasped as he came thick into Mark’s mouth. The other jerked him through his climax, swallowing every bit of cum that entered his mouth.

Jack didn’t necessarily _like_ the taste of his own cum, but he would never deny a kiss from Mark. “Holy _fuck_ , you are good with your mouth...” Jack kissed him again.

Mark giggled. “I know I am.” Mark winked at the other. Jack smiled fondly at him and kissed his forehead. Mark gave Jack a serious look, but a slight smile tugged at his lips. “I’m holding you to that ‘three blowjobs a day’ thing.”

Jack rolled his eyes as he laughed. “I’m _sure_ you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> Love you guys! Stay awesome!!
> 
> ALSO!!! If you have any ideas or requests for anything (even more for this series!! (that'd be awesome bc I am awful at coming up with things)), you can leave me an ask on my tumblr (razorbladecass.tumblr.com) or leave it in the comments!! It'd be SUPER rad and MUCH appreciated!!


End file.
